Raechelle Banno
Raechelle Jasmine Banno 'is an Australian actress, dancer, writer and model. She played Olivia Fraser Richards on Home and Away in 2015 to 2018. She's the second actress to play Olivia, replacing Ivy Latimer, who played Olivia on the show in 2005. Early Life Raechelle Banno was born in Sydney, Australia in 1993. She is one of three children born to Joanne Banno; her elder sister is Stephanie Banno, and her identical twin sister is actress Karina Banno.1 During her primary education, she attended Fairfield West Public School, and Fairvale High School in her teenage years, in which she graduated in 20102. Career Banno commenced her career as a dancer at the age of three, following the completion of FATD Jazz and Tap exams ad, and all her RAD ballet exams until her 'Intermediate' grade, and in her later years she additionally participated in hip-hop classes while at dance school teaching ballet and contemporary dance to 9-12 year olds.3. She subsequently went on to become a model from the age of nine, appearing for the Australian counterpart of British Boden's subsidiary Mini Boden, 4 King Cow, Little Romeo, Barbie and Total Girl Magazine.53 Banno's acting began in 2012, having taken courses at the National Institute of Dramatic Art (NIDA).6 Initially appearing in commercials for companys such as McDonald's and Vodafone,6 she moved onto television roles, first debuting in an episode of the 7Two children's drama series ''In Your Dreams and the pilot episode of Karralak in 2014, a series which has not yet been screened.7 Since 2013, Banno began appearing in short films, and had written and produced the short film Exopsure, with was directed by her sister, Karina. In 2015, it was announced that Banno had joined the cast of Seven Network soap opera Home and Away, in which she would receive the role of Olivia Fraser Richards, the daughter of Chloe Richards. The character was originally played various actresses since her birth in 1998, including Ivy Latimer who portrayed the role in 2005. Banno made her first appearance during the 28th season of the series on 28 October 2015 in episode 6313. Her first important storyline in the show highlighted the issue of self-harm and child abuse, in which it had been discovered that Olivia had been cutting herself due to the trauma of being sexually abused by her uncle's friend as a child.8 Filmography '''Film * (2013) Exposure - Young Edie * (2017) Second Best - Nouchka Bortsov * (2018) Phenomena - Emma Television * (2012) In Your Dreams - Courtney * (2014) Karralak - Krissy * (2015-2018) Home and Away - Olivia Fraser Richards Gallery R0 0 5760 3840 w1200 h678 fmax.jpg WRDK0-X-_400x400.jpg showbiz-raechelle-banno.jpg Scott+Lee+2016+Logie+Awards+Arrivals+VB8X1lMQl2tl.jpg|Raechelle and Scott Lee at the Logies in 2016 scott-lee-raechelle-banno.png|Raechelle and Scott Raechelle20001_resize.jpg r0_241_5184_3170_w1200_h678_fmax.jpg|Raechelle (left) and her identical twin sister, Karina Banno r0_0_5760_3840_w1200_h678_fmax-1.jpg|Raechelle and Karina MV5BN2YzNjY5ZmQtZGQ1Zi00NjQyLTkxNmMtMGQwMjZlNjQzYjBjXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNDI1NTIxNDY@._V1_.jpg|Raechelle and Karina at the Beauty and the Beast Premiere MV5BMTg4NDkzNDM2MF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwOTU1MDUwODE@._V1_SY1000_CR0,0,666,1000_AL_.jpg MV5BMTc0MzQ4Mjg5MF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMTQ1MTQ1OQ@@._V1_.jpg MV5BMjMwOTUzMjE5NF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwOTI3NDg0ODE@._V1_.jpg fa7fa52d35d6226148d54b4803ceb212.jpg|Raechelle and Olivia Deeble e56cb18ba1fede35b1a5d9ecfb868c50.jpeg DKMsmmPUMAAwWf9.jpg DCacz0SU0AAEDAo.jpg|Raechelle and Scott d7582ebe1647069c73a02086a3c44b13.jpeg|Raechelle and Scott CiSFFTcWEAEfibL.jpg|Raechelle and Scott Cf4eYqkUUAA_AYn.jpg|Raechelle and Scott Cbw1Jy_UcAAh4f8.jpg banno-pre.jpg b88656657z1_20170327063839_000gqmiajlu2-0-kod6qk2jlsde7knuyn2_ct300x225.jpg|Raechelle and Scott b5dcacf938fa126d2e574fa382bcfd9c.jpg|Raechelle and Sophie Dillman b5bc0f117903ef7b623b32e0a76ceb48.jpg|Raechelle and Scott 99382306aeba55e6e0c5489894f915cc.jpg|Raechelle and Scott 23421400_130024844373404_7568175770795769856_n.jpg|Reached with Sophie Dillman, Anna Cocquerel and Olivia Deeble 3759087_7172667.jpg 838768fabb763e76276f3a877f04d7bc.jpeg|Raechelle and Scott 20146ca40b2976c8f22f3a9a0f44438e.jpeg|Raechelle and Karina 5840f36b27233_630_raechelle.jpg 41b3711ec8dde37cdd8133f8888b3ed3.jpg 8b62dc70d36b3e98d4b31968e0f909af.jpeg|Reached with Scott, Sophie and Jackson Heywood 6dc714553f858a82dc565bd1df0f7bd9.jpeg|Raechelle and Scott 00e32a3e62e32068a1c983b1cd909d6d.jpeg|Raechelle and Scott 5a027f62d1fca_nonpremium_tv_promos_autv_haa_raechelle_w4bc_ruffo_lrg.jpg|Raechelle and Johnny Ruffo Trivia * Raechelle is close and best friends with Scott Lee and Johnny Ruffo. Category:Actress Category:Cast